Random Storys
by NobodySomebodyEverybody
Summary: Random one shots that I come up with. If you give me an idea it will be half yours. Please, don't hold back on the flames.


**New story, this time its Gravity Falls one shots. As I say in all of my stories, I am a 12 year old Latvian, so don't expect anything too much? Well along with the story, this plot was given to me by my sister.**

Today Robbie was feeling a little off. He had had awoken like normal, his morning ritual was also the same, get dressed, brush teeth, spray on body mist, apply makeup and hair gel to his actually wild hair that he keeper tamed.

He ate his breakfast in quite, the same way he made it. As he ate it he realise he made it extra sweet, and when he said extra sweet he meant extra, sweet, he had used up half of the sugar in his container which he felt was weird because he made an omelet and nothing that really needed a lot of sugar, but he didn't mind his sweet tasting omelet, he actually he found it very tasty.

After his breakfast, Robbie took his wallet, hair gel, hand mirror, iPod, earphones and then he put it all in his satchel. Yes, you read right, his satchel.

He went out of his run down, old, decaying and gloomy house and unchained his bike from one of the poches rails and carried it down a very short flight of stairs. He then took his iPod, plugged in his earphones and then he climbed on his bike and started to peddle to no place in partial.

As he was just riding around the town, he realised that he was craving something sweet. He tried to ignore his craving but since its summer, every third person was eating ice-cream so, yeah, it was kinda hard.

Finally, he gave in to his craving and petaled to the supermarket. He chained his bike to one of the bike stands and went in the supermarket, hoping to find some sweets that he liked but alas he came out of the supermarket empty handed, for their were no normal sweets in the supermarket only 'loser candy'.

Robbie then went to the Greasy Dinner to see if they had any sweets but as luck and fate had developed a grudge against him, he found no sweets in the towns best and only dinner. He then looked around and saw almost everyone eating candy, ice-cream and ice-lollies, laughing with their family members, lovers feeding each other chocolate and people sharing. Everyone had something sweet except him, the person who was craving it the most now.

He was now walking around town, head held down, bike being dragged along and a frown on his face. He just wanted something sweet, is that really that wrong? He was now prepared to sell his soul for something sweet, yes it was extreme but he really wanted something sweet but he still didn't know why.

He was walking, not looking where he was going and as you'd expect, he crashed in to someone. He didn't have the emotional power to yell at said person to watch where he's going so he just mumbled a salient 'sorry' and as he was about to walk away from that person, the person spoke up.

''Kid, you okay? You seem down and you said sorry, from what I heard from the twins, you don't really say sorry.'' Robbie looked up and the person was revealed to be Stan Pines, who seemed nicer than normal.

''I'm just looking for something sweet but their are no sweets in the shops!'' he yelled in frustration.

''How bad do you want them?'' asked Stan. He seemed suspicious but Robbie brushed it off because, Stan is always suspicious.

''I know its, extreme but, I would sell my soul for some candy.'' Robbie repided.

''Yeah, that is extreme. Well goodbye.'' Stan said. He patted Robbies back and left so fast that Robbie didn't even get to see that as Stan was patting his back some blue flames flowed thru his fingers.

Robbie was now going back home because their is no point of going around town depressed. When Robbie got home he reached into his satchel to get his house keys but instead of reaching his keys, he grasped something small, circular and wrapped in to something. He only hoped that it was, that he was searching for today and to his non existant luck, it was, a piece of candy.

Robbie only wondered how did it get into his satchel.

**By the way, the plot my sister gave me was really blunt. She said and I quote ''Robbie wants to buy candy.''. Ge, thanks sister, for the strangest plot bunny ever. Please give me pointers and suggestions. **


End file.
